Zetsu OneShot Hungry for your love
by PurpleStarShip
Summary: this is just a One-Shot with Zetsu and a random OC


Name: Haruki (春樹) Tochigi

Name means: Spring tree

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Purple

Age: 19

Personality: Hyper, Sweet, and Loveable.

Haruki lay in her warm, cozy bed. She rolled around trying to get comfortable, 'Nobody can sleep in this place.' She thought. The Akatsuki were all talking loudly, arguing, and playing around with each other. She rose up out of her warm blankets, and walked to the door. She opened the door and walked out, "Hey Haruki!" Tobi shouted to her, "I was waiting for you to wake up." You looked at the clock on the wall; it was 3:47a.m. You smiled at him, well I'm awake now Tobi! You walked into the kitchen with Tobi trailing behind your small frame.

You weren't a member of the Akatsuki you never even had ninja training, you were robbed and beaten, and Zetsu found you passed out in a meadow on that day. His plans were to eat you until he noticed you moving. He scooped you up and took you to the hideout. Zetsu has been your guardian angel he watches over you and keeps you safe from the Akatsuki and the outside world. Tobi has been your best friend ever since.

"Hello beautiful!" Hidan said as you walked into the kitchen. "Damn, you sure do look sexy in that little nightgown." He said with a lusty grin on his face. "T-thank you." You said while nervously playing with the spaghetti thin straps, on you sad excuse for a piece of clothing. Hidan always mad you uncomfortable: the random insults, rude behavior, and rough exterior, had you a little uneasy about him.

You felt Tobi wrap its muscle arms around you from behind. "You are very pretty Haruki!" he says cheerfully! You instantly blushed. "Okay you two, let Haruki go back to bed." A familiar tired voice said from the shadows. "Zetsu-Sama!" you said as you walked over to him and took him into a hug. "Let's get you back to sleep Haruki, or you'll never get up for breakfast in the morning." He said in a quite tender voice he only used with you. You yawned, "Okay, Zetsu-San, will you carry me." You said snuggling further into his well built chest, and looked up into his stunning golden eyes. "Hn, alright." He said laughing a little at your cuteness. You felt his strong arms wrap around you, he picked you up bridal style. Held you close, and began to walk back to your room. You were looking up at him giggling at his seriousness, "Zeeeetsuu-Sama!" you said in a whiney voice, poking the black side of his face. He sighed; you started to kick your feet to annoy him more, "Zetsuuu-Sama!" you said louder. "What!" his black side answered in an annoyed voice. "I love you!" you said happily smiling up at him. He didn't answer, though you didn't expect him to, you told him this often and he never answered, just pretended not to hear.

He turned the knob to your room and opened the door; he walked inside and sat you on your bed. You clang your blue fluffy confuter, "Good Night Haruki, sleep well." She said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. You lied there thinking about why he doesn't like you, 'am I not attractive to him?', 'does he think I'm weird?', "I wonder if it's because I'm loud.' These are the questions you asked yourself. You twirled your long, purple silky locks, and sat up in your bed. You hopped out of you bed and snuck down the long halls of the hide out to Zetsu's room. You didn't even bother to knock you just barged straight into his room. He looked at you with alarm in his eyes, "Did they hurt you!" he exclaimed panic in his voice as he ran over to you. "No, they didn't touch me." You said sadness in your voice, "You scared the shit out of me Haruki, what's the matter, why did you just run in here like that?" his black side snapped at you. "Why don't you love me Zetsu-Kun?" you said on the brink of tears. His face got calm and he looked at you with shame in his eyes.

"I always thought you were just kidding, I never thought a woman as gorgeous as you could love a monster like me." Both of his sides told you. "I never meant to hurt you Haruki." You looked at him with hope in your eyes, "then pleas, pleas say that you love me Zetsu-San." He satire blankly at you, you inched closer to him and leaned his head onto his chest. "I love you, Haruki." He said slowly, looking down into your eyes.

You stood on your tippy toes and wrapped your arms around his neck, and pulled him down to a kiss. He instantly returned it. You two fell back on his king sized bed and rolled around so his weight was holding down yours, not breaking the kiss. He shoved his tongue into your small mouth; you leaned even closer to your cannibalistic plant man. You pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You won't eat me will you?" you laughed. "No, we promise not to eat you Haruki." He said in a serious tone. He started kissing your neck, and slid is hand up your nightdress. And things got a little carried away from there…


End file.
